legendoftheseekerfandomcom-20200222-history
Boxes of Orden
The Boxes of Orden is a set of three boxes with ancient and immensely powerful magic. When the magic of Orden is invoked, the possessor gains the ability to magically compel obedience to his spoken commands. One simply needs to place the boxes together, with two boxes widthwise and the third box lengthwise, so that each box touches every other box. As long as the boxes remain in this arrangement, the magic remains in effect. If the arrangement of boxes is disturbed, the magic ends. History ﻿Orden, Confession and Agiel When Richard Cypher attempted to gain the power of Orden, Cara and her Sisters of the Agiel attacked them and Cara struck Richard with her Agiel. Richard and Cara were caught in this chain of magic and got transported years into the future. Meanwhile Kahlan was captured by Darken Rahl and imprisoned. Kahlan learns from the Witch Woman Shota that in order for Richard to return to his correct timeline he must recreate the accident that sent him to the future. Kahlan then decides to have a child with Darken Rahl and agrees to marry him. Darken Rahl had his sorcerers spell the baby in Kahlan's womb so that she will give birth to a male Confessor (Male Confessors are naturally evil and posesses an insatiable bloodlust). Kahlan agrees to try to raise the child and named him Nicholas Rahl but it didn't work. The child had his parents killed and confesses the D'Haran army. He grew up to be a tyrant worse than Darken Rahl."Reckoning" Destruction When Richard tricked Nicholas Rahl into confessing him while he placed the Boxes of Orden together, then Cara struck him with her Agiel sending Richard and Cara back to the time when Richard was about to gain the power of Orden. Suddenly Darken Rahl came and tried to stop Richard from getting the power of Orden by snatching the Sword of Truth and stabbing the Boxes, it caused yet another chain reaction which destroyed the Veil and burned Darken Rahl to death. Known users *Richard Cypher *Nicholas Rahl *Darken Rahl Effects The magic of Orden produces a corrupting effect on the minds of those who wield it, stripping them of compassion and bringing out a streak of cruelty. Richard, Kahlan, and Zedd find a way to avoid this side-effect within the Book of counted shadows: If Kahlan were to Confess Richard while he held the power of Orden, the Confessor's magic, which produces love, would temper the magic of Orden, and leave Richard's mind unaffected. Should the Magic of Orden, Confession and Agiel combine the people affected by the chain of magic will be transported to the future. Also it is indestructable but the Sword of Truth can only destroy it, but once this happens the Veil which separates the Underworld and the Land of the Living will be torn which will let the Keeper of the Underworld unleash his minions. Gallery To Be Added References ﻿ Category:Magical Items Category:Magic